


Library Notes

by mizsphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour, Letters, Romance, Wordcount: 100, dmhgchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizsphinx/pseuds/mizsphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smitten Draco has nothing better to do but to harass Hermione while she tries to study. 100-word drabble for dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Notes

Library Notes

_Granger,_

_If roses are red and violets are blue, then why does your hair smell so unfuckingbelievable?_

"Incendio."

_Granger,_

_That was rude. I was trying to be romantic._

"Incendio."

_Granger,_

_You leave me no choice. I'll have to say this out loud…_

"Granger, I love—"

"Malfoy, I swear I'll hex your balls to Tahiti if you don't let me study in peace!"

Silence.

Five minutes later.

_Granger,_

_Stop nibbling on your quill. It does funny things to my nether regions. Do you want to do funny things to my nether regions?_

_Malfoy,_

_Eff you._

_Granger,_

_Please do. You'll like it._


End file.
